Dylan gets ungrounded for killing Dora and Boots
Characters Me-Steven PrettyLazyTownxSaveUmsFan-Kimberly Dylan-Eric TJ-Steven Cathy-Callie Hubert-Justin Slyan-Ivy Tregan-Alan Ryan-Catherine Sarah-Samantha Silverado-Lee Sylvia-Sangeeta Diesel-himself Dora-Kayla Boots-Justin Plot This begins with a short update by PrettyLazyTownxSaveUmsFan and I. Then, it's on to the video. Transcript Me: I'm Fluttershy106. PrettyLazyTownxSaveUmsFan: And I'm PrettyLazyTownxSaveUmsFan. Me: Do you remember the McCarthy kids? We're going to make evil clones out of them but their good clones as well as Diesel and Kate will ground them. PrettyLazyTownxSaveUmsFan: Here they are. Dylan: I'm Dylan. I'm going to be one of the grounders in my evil clone series. Tregan: I'm Tregan, known as Evil Dylan. I'll be getting a grounded series. TJ: Hi, I'm TJ, Dylan's brother. I'm going to be one of the grounders in my evil clone series. Ryan: Hi, I'm Ryan, known as Evil TJ. My original voice was Simon but I had to get it changed to Catherine due to me disrespecting my good clone's opinions. Anyways, I'll be getting a grounded series as well. Cathy: Hi, I'm Cathy. I'm Dylan's sister. My original voice was Shy Girl but since I'm now 11, my voice is now Callie. Sarah: Hi, I'm Sarah, known as Evil Cathy. I'll be getting a grounded series next to my evil brothers, Dylan and TJ. Hubert: I'm Hubert. My original voice was Ivy but most people prefer the Justin voice better. Silverado: I'm Silverado, known as Evil Hubert. I'll be getting a grounded series too. Slyan: Hi, I'm Slyan. I'm the youngest family member. Sylvia: Hi, I'm Sylvia, known as Evil Slyan. I'll be getting a grounded series as well. PrettyLazyTownxSaveUmsFan: And that was the McCarthy kids' evil clones. Me: Start the video now. Dora: D D D D D Dora. Dylan: Man! I hate that show! I will kill her as well as Boots! (in Dora) Dylan: Time to die! You have been on Nickelodeon too long! Dora: No no no no no no no no no no! Boots: No no no no no no no no no no! (censored, they are dead) Dylan: Yes, they are dead! (at home) Announcer: We interrupt your show that Dora and Boots have been killed by Dylan. So Dora is not coming up next. Let’s skip to LazyTown. Diesel: What's wrong Sarah? Why are you crying? Sarah: I was watching Dora the Explorer until Dylan killed her and Boots. Diesel: And you deserve it! We really hated Dora! Sarah: Dad and Cathy, known as Good Me, why are you disrespecting my sadness? Diesel: Because Dora the Explorer is a stupid show and you're grounded for becoming a fan of Dora the Explorer! Cathy: Go to your room now, you evil clone of mine! (Sarah runs upstairs crying in Sailor Moon's voice) Cathy: Dylan, thank you for killing Dora the Explorer and for making my evil clone cry. Diesel: You are ungrounded forever. You can hang out with Emily as much as you want. Dylan: Thank you Dad and Cathy. You're the best ever. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:All Sarah deserves